


After the First Kaichi Fight

by anielsen33326



Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Blushing, Cupcakes, I Fixed Some Spelling, I Uploaded This Instead Of Doing Homework, Kaichi - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Mates, Matriarch Lore, Miwa Taishi Being A Little Shit, Revised Draft, Strawberries, Supportive Shizuka Sendou, Teasing, Training, Use of Aesthetics, Waffles, also revised cuz plot changed, as in cooking, as in i got canon wrong, blueberry waffles, but I think I already posted about that, cuz it needs a title, cuz parents should by default be BAMF, not evil BAMF but still BAMF, to Mom, until I rewatched it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: This short did not originally have a title.While revising this, I learned that it's "aproned," not "apronned"; thank you, Dictionary!If I had to choose a co-creator for this, I'd choose Tumblr's ladysunamireads (I follow her). She a-oked the first Omake (I literally JUST remembered the name was Omake--I think it's been within a year since I remembered that it's called an omake. I literally searched it up that day but only came up with Japanese Vocab lists), so imma call her my sponsor--cuz it's basically a sponsorship if a person with, like, 500 fic recs or something lists yours among them.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi & Sendou Shizuka, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Shizuka, Sendou Emi & Sendou Shizuka
Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090796
Kudos: 3





	After the First Kaichi Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysunamireads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladysunamireads).



> Apparently, omake literally means "extra"; huh...

**After winning against Kai...**

**Aichi** : Kaa-San! I found my mate!

**Shizuka** : Eh?! Who is it?! *sits Aichi down at the kitchen table*

**Aichi** : It’s Kai-kun! He uses the Kagero clan. Dragonic Overlord is so cool!

**Shizuka** : Ooooh...How is my future son-in-law, Aichi?

**Aichi, blushing madly, head bowed:** W-well, he-he’s *bumping his fingers together hysterically* K-Kai-kun is hot, and cool, and so strong. Kai-kun is just my type!

**Shizuka, teasing:** So when can I expect your first date, Aichi~?

**Aichi** : U-um! N-not yet, Kaa-san! He doesn’t know it—yet...

**Shizuka, hands enclosing Aichi’s:** I’m so proud of you, Aichi! You found your mate! It’s just a matter of time until you wed! You _are_ almost sixteen, after all!

**Aichi, smiling softly:** Y-yeah!

**Shizuka** : You’re on the first step to becoming the Sendou Matriach! Keep it up, my son. Do _NOT_ abandon your love for him, no matter what!

**Aichi** : *nods, looking at his mom straight on* Hai! Kaa-san!

**Shizuka** : *claps* Now let’s begin your training. We only have so long before he notices!

**Aichi** : Hai!

The two aproned ladies make dinner and breakfast, Aichi delivering delicious blueberry waffles with strawberries atop. Shizuka would wake him up at 5 in the morning since this talk, no buts about it, to teach him the ways of the kitchen. Respectably speaking, Emi was booted out of cooking for not being next-in-line.

When Aichi saw Kai at the first Card Capital tournament/shop event, he would be presenting an untouched (the slapping of imouto completely called for) box of mini-cupcakes. Half of the cupcakes had blue frosting, the other red. Miwa mercilessly teased Kai and his questionable sexuality for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what made Emi an even greater s**thead than before.
> 
> And I take myself back. I was naive, ignorant, dumb, let myself go after long debate, thought it was ok and no that bad: I put in one too many commas!


End file.
